videogamespediafandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is a 2009 action-adventure stealth video game based on DC Comics' Batman developed for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows. It was developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were released on August 25, 2009 in North America and August 28, 2009 in Europe, and the PC version was released on September 15, 2009 in North America and on September 18, 2009 in Europe. Arkham Asylum, written by veteran Batman writer Paul Dini, is based on the long-running comic book mythos, as opposed to most other Batman games, which are adaptations of the character in other media besides the source material. The Joker, Batman's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within Arkham Asylum, where many of Batman's other villains have been incarcerated. Batman investigates and comes to learn that the Joker is trying to create an army of Bane-like creatures to threaten Gotham City, and is forced to put a stop to the Joker's plans. The game's main characters are voiced by the actors from the DC Animated Universe, namely Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill, and Arleen Sorkin reprising their roles as Batman, the Joker, and Harley Quinn, respectively. The game is played as a third-person perspective action-adventure game with a primary focus on Batman's combat abilities, his stealth and detective skills, and an arsenal of gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. The game received high praise from critics, earning a 92% average on GameRankings, a game review aggregator. The game also holds a Guinness World Record for 'Most Critically Acclaimed Superhero Game Ever', with an average score of 91.67 from reviewers. Several awards were given to Arkham Asylum, including a Spike Video Game Award and the Best Game BAFTA Award. A sequel, Batman: Arkham City, was announced at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards. On May 11, 2010, a Game of the Year version of Arkham Asylum was released in the United States. This edition includes four new challenge maps and is packaged with a pair of glasses which may be used to play the game in 3D on any regular 2D television, using TriOviz, a new kind of anaglyph image technique. Gameplay Batman: Arkham Asylum is played as an over-the-shoulder, third-person perspective action-adventure game. The player controls Batman as he makes his way around the island and structures of Arkham Asylum. In addition to running, jumping, and crouching, Batman is also able to glide from heights using his cape and use his grapple gun to ascend short heights or escape to gargoyle statues. To track Joker and other enemies, the player can switch in and out of "detective mode", which activates special visors in Batman's cowl. In this mode, most of the game world is rendered in darker colors, but objects of interest and people are highlighted, including limited x-ray ability to detect the location of people. Special objects with which Batman can interact, either directly or using various gadgets gained over the course of the game, are also highlighted. In some sections of the game, the detective mode is augmented to detect compounds, fingerprints, and other clues, which are used to direct the player to the next location to explore. Gadgets include the batarang, an explosive gel compound sprayer and detonator, grappling gun, Batclaw, zip-line launcher and a code sequencer that can be used to overload security panels.Some of these can be used both during normal exploration of the game world as well as in combat. The game world, though presented in a linear path, allows for exploration at any time, and recently-acquired gadgets can often be used to access areas that were previously inaccessible. Exploration of the world is encouraged by items and clues left by the Riddler for Batman to find; in addition to objects to be collected, some of the Riddler's riddles require the player to seek out a certain area related to the answer to a riddle and scan it with Batman's visor. Solving these riddles unlocks additional content for the game, including challenge levels that test the player's skill at the game's combat system, as well as character bios, patient interviews, and detailed character trophies. Riddles, as well as defeating foes, also yield experience points, which can then be spent on several possible upgrades to Batman's arsenal, as well as his health and abilities, at any time. The game uses a "Freeflow" combat system, accomplished by using three primary buttons: attack, stun and counter to emphasize the primarily physical system of combat that Batman employs. Additionally, Batman is able to use Batarangs and his Bat-Claw as supplemental combat tools that can extend combos. Countering opponents' attacks can also extend a combo; a brief indicator is shown when playing at Easy and Normal difficulties to indicate when an opponent is ready to attack. By chaining regular and counter-attacks in combos, the player can build up a special experience point multiplier, which increases further if timed well. When this surpasses a specific threshold, the player then has access to an additional special attack that can quickly take down a single foe. Batman can take damage from his foes, and can be knocked out or killed should his health bar fall too low; when combat is completed, Batman regains a portion of his health relative to the experience earned in combat. As the game progresses, Batman battles against opponents with knives and stun rods that require different tactics to deal with, as well as "Titans" that can be ridden on to attack other enemies. Certain enemies will also try to obtain weapons. The player can also employ "Predator"-type tactics through stealth to tilt the odds to their favor. This includes silent takedowns by sneaking up on foes, dropping from overhead perches and snatching a foe into mid-air, or using the explosive gel to knock foes off their feet. Some areas feature sections that require the player to employ these tactics to avoid alerting Joker's henchmen and failing to meet an objective. Harder areas, such as the "Extreme" challenge maps, put explosives on gargoyles generally used to escape out of sight, requiring players to find other means of taking down opponents with stealth. Plot The Joker attacks Gotham City's Mayor's office but is foiled by Batman, who escorts him to Arkham Asylum. Due to a recent fire at Gotham City's Blackgate Prison, many members of the Joker's gang have been temporarily relocated to Arkham. As Batman accompanies the guards taking the Joker inside, the asylum's security is overridden by Harley Quinn, allowing the Joker to escape and take control of the facility. Batman quickly realizes that these events have been part of the Joker's plan and that the Joker had bribed a security guard to help him escape and kidnap Commissioner Gordon. The Joker threatens to detonate bombs scattered around Gotham City should anyone attempt to enter Arkham, forcing Batman to work alone; however, he is able to rely on Oracle who helps guide him through the asylum over the radio. Batman is able to gain access to a Batcave he created on the island. After rescuing Gordon from Harley Quinn, Gordon reveals to Batman the location of Bane, who has been experimented on by Dr. Penelope Young, one of the Asylum's doctors. Following a fight with Bane, Batman learns that the Joker is seeking a chemical called Titan created by Dr. Young that is being produced at the asylum. The compound is based on the Venom drug that gives Bane his super strength, though the Titan formula is much more potent. The Joker plans to use the Titan formula on the various Blackgate inmates to create an unstoppable army. Batman discovers the location of the Titan formula, but after failing to save Dr. Young, sets out to rescue Warden Quincy Sharp, who has been taken hostage by Quinn. After saving the Warden and defeating Quinn, Batman meets with Poison Ivy to discover the cure to the Titan strain, who reveals that said ingredients are stored deep in the lair of Killer Croc. Batman ventures there and finds the ingredients, defeating Croc along the way before returning to the Batcave where he creates the antidote, but only has enough time to synthesize one dose before Poison Ivy's Titan-infused plants destroy the Batcave's computer. After destroying the mutated plant life and defeating Ivy, the Joker invites Batman to his "party", where Batman sees the Joker holding Scarface, sitting on a throne of mannequins. The Joker then reveals that he has recaptured Gordon and attempts to shoot Gordon with a Titan-filled dart. Batman jumps in front of it, taking the injection himself. Batman attempts to resist the change, after which an upset Joker shoots himself with the Titan gun, becoming a massive monster. In his new form, the Joker proudly displays himself to news helicopters. He tries to persuade Batman to stop resisting the Titan formula and change into a monster, saying it is the only way to defeat him. Batman refuses, and uses the antidote on himself. The Joker, amazed at his decision, attacks Batman directly. Batman defeats him and The Joker reverts back to his original state and is taken back to his cell, and armed Gotham police officers slowly regain control of the asylum.